


your kisses, like cherry poison

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: loves always breaking your heart [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I'm Bad At Tagging, NATSHARON, No Angst, POV Sharon Carter, Pining Sharon, Poetry, bisexual sharon carter, poetry about Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: she's ruby red heart and lips to matchstiletto's and ballet slippersthe grace and thunder of a thousand pirouettes on a tight rope





	

**1.** she's no pastel pink and bubblegum kiss on the shoulder

she's ruby red heart and lips to match

stiletto's and ballet slippers

the grace and thunder of a thousand pirouettes on a tight rope

and you _want_

 

 **2.** she says loving is like asking a hurricane to turn summer breeze

like begging the rain to stop crying

and city lights are ghosts from the past

that once had names

shadow, shadow

won't you let somebody love you

 

 **3.** night wraps around her like a safety net dotted with the best stars the universe has to offer

and you do not shine nearly as bright but you want to be that light in her eyes

so you brush your lips to her forehead and touch what you could never have

 

 **4.** my baby's got semi-automatic reflex

thighs 'round the neck

two in the chamber, you don't want this

but isn't it incredible

isn't it beautiful

how she makes death look like art

 

 **5.** kiss, kiss, kiss me tonight

'cause you're gonna love me

 'cause I want to touch every inch like your body is on display in the MoMA

and I am nothing more than a visitor passing through

I want to stand by your masterpiece and say _she's the one_

I want to make friends with your darkness and love you anyway 

'cause I like it when you swear at me when the comm's are down and the stakes are high

and I think this could be

_us_

 

 **6.** my love, you are the shooting star that made its own wish

you, the breath in between _I_ and _love you_

your kisses, like cherry poison

and if I die

I hope your name is the last thing I taste

so kiss me once and kiss me twice

until all I breathe in is you


End file.
